Beyond The Dead/ Issue 14
Rebel - Issue 14 of Beyond The Dead Kilo: Drew, just letting you know well be heading out, and I am going to need you to keep watch. Drew: Where are you even going? Kilo: Go visit some buddies that are all. Drew: Don’t kill no body, I mean it. Kilo: Don’t worry little brother; I didn’t even say anything about killing or hurting anybody. Drew: I’m just letting you know, ever since this eating people shit started, you been acting cruel. Kilo: What are you talking about? I haven’t changed! Drew: Then why the heck did you send Colin to do you’re dirty work!? His eyebrows begin to get tenser. Kilo: Excuse me? I suggest you watch your tone, now as I was saying I am heading out! Kilo exits the door, and begins walking towards the park car outside. Drew begins walking towards a conference room, and pulls a walkie-talkie from his back pocket before sitting down in a chair. He presses the button on it, and speaks through the mic. Drew: Alfred? Is it clear? No answer is responded back. Drew: God damn it. Drew gets out of his chair, and begins walking to one of the classrooms. He finally reaches a door that reads “Room 69”. He reaches his hands out to knock on the door, only to realize the nob had been twist. Out the door, came out a blonde, followed by Alfred. Alfred: Alright Carly! See you again tonight? Carly: Well see! She waves back, and begins walking up the hall until she isn’t visible anymore. Drew: Come on men? You were supposed to be keeping watch. Alfred: Oh my bad dude! I totally forgot! Drew: Alright, just make sure you finish up quicker? The two men laugh and continue down that hall towards the cafeteria. Once they reach their destination, they both get their trays and eventually sit down. Drew: Anyone we could trust? Alfred: I don’t know, what about Nick? Drew: He doesn’t even talk thoe? Alfred: Well he does have ears, and can listen. Drew: Alright, I’m going to talk to Scarlett about what she thinks; you go ahead and talk to Nick. Alfred: Alright sounds good! Alfred and Drew split their different ways and go towards their destinations. Alfred sits next to Nick, but he doesn’t budge, nor does he both to look up. Alfred: Hey, do you like Kilo? Nick: No. Alfred: Oh, well may I know why? Nick: He’s a scum bag. Alfred: Look, neither of us like him. I am going to get strait to the point. Drew and I and a couple of other people are planning to start a rebellion. Nick: What’s in it for me? Alfred: Freedom. Nick: I’m in. Alfred: Sweet! Well we will come whenever we need you, keep in touch. Alfred goes back to his table to finish his food, as he waits for Drew to get back. Drew: Any words from Teague? Scarlett: Yeah, he said he’s in, but he doesn’t know about Jarvis or Rod. Drew: Good, we just got to ma- Drew is cut out Nadine: Hey guys! How are y’all doing! Drew: Good Scarlett: Same Nadine: So word is Jarvis is in but Rod has hinted he would never disobey Kilo. Drew: Source? Nadine: Teague… There’s a long pause of silence. Drew: Well, the plan is looking great, I’m just sick and tired of killing innocent people! I mean we loss some pretty good men! Nadine: Yeah, aren’t we all? Scarlett: Yeah, but unfortunately there’s only one way to solve this. I mean do you even feel any guilt Drew? He’s your brother after all… Drew: Of course I do, but I feel more guilt for those who have suffer from him and his ways. Roof tops of Central High. Jarvis: So when does this rebellion start? He aims through the scope of his sniper. Teague: Whenever its time. What you having mix feelings? Jarvis: Nope. He shoots a biter through its skull, making the biter stumble to the ground. Teague: You know I never really liked Rod. Jarvis: Yeah, dude can be a deuce bag. Teague: Defiantly! The two keep watch through their snipers and continue scoping the grounds. Jarvis: Hey Teague? Teague: Yea? Jarvis: Seriously, what are we doing with ourselves? Teague: What do you mean? We’re killing biters. Jarvis: No, I mean why the hell are we killing people? We weren’t like this before the apocalypse. Teague: Because, if we don’t kill first, then we will be the ones to be killed. I mean I absolutely hate this shit! He clinches hard on to his sniper. Jarvis: I guess. Teague: I mean we killed people when we were army. Jarvis: Yeah, I suppose so. Inside Alfred: Do you think Rod knows what’s going on? Drew: No, so what that Nick do? Alfred: He said he’s in surprisingly! Drew: Alright then cool, it like it keeps getting better and better. Alfred checks his watch. Alfred Aw damn, aye I got to get going! Drew: To where? Alfred: Carly’s room! He then gets up, and begins fast walking down the hall not trying to make much noise. Nadine: Hey Scarlett! Scarlett: Hey Nadine! Nadine: Hey, with us being both girls and stuff we should defiantly start hanging out more! Scarlett: I guess a friend during this entire ruckus would be pretty great! Nadine: So like how old are you? Scarlett: 24, you? Nadine: Oh my gosh! I’m 24 too! Scarlett: So what were you doing before all of this? Nadine: I worked at Victoria Secret, for quite some bit, and then I found a job as a retail clerk! Scarlett: For real?! Victoria Secret? Nadine: Yep! You know if we ever get a chance to go back to the mall, I still have my keys, I kind of stole them. She smiles Scarlett: That is awesome! Nadine: Yeah, you can get some special clothing you know for that special one. Scarlett: Oh, I actually don’t have a boyfriend. Nadine: Well than once you find one. The two girls smile, and walk down towards the cafeteria and continue chatting. On the rooftops, Jarvis and Teague are still keeping watch. Rods attends the two men, along with another men to his side. Rod: Alright boys, your shifts are over, so get out of our way. Teague and Jarvis stare at him, and begin walking slowly off the roofs of the high school toward that stares leading into the hallways, from whom they came from. Rod: That’s about right! Y’all got some new ears or something? Rod jokes? Jarvis: Sure, whatever you say. They continue down the stairs. Rod: See, those guys are my bitches. The two men begin to laugh, and stare through their scopes. Jarvis and Teague are walking down the lonely, dark hall. Jarvis: I wish there was more stuff to do around here. He adjusts his book bag that has his sniper hanging out. Teague: Yea, I already miss home. Jarvis: And the actual good food! The guys laugh, and share smiles with each other. Teague: Well let’s go get some nasty food then, my stomach been acting like a girl on her period! The two share another laugh again. The two guys’ enter the large room, where there are seated more than at least thirty people. They finally get their food, after a decent wait in line. Jarvis: Want to sit by Mr. Quiet over there? He points towards Nick. The young men, in the corner of the room reading a book that titles “The Hunger Games”. Teague: I guess. The two walk towards him, and eventually take a seat near him. Jarvis: Sup. Nick doesn’t respond for a second. He then looks up towards them, and shoots two fingers towards them in respect. Teague: What is a young man like you, over here lonely? Nick: Don’t really know anybody. He sets his book down for a few seconds. Jarvis: Look, I already know you’re a part of the rebellion. But why don’t you ever, you know try new things? Nick: I don’t know. I just never have been given an opportunity. Teague: How old are you? Nick: 21… Teague: Well you always could have been a sports star in high school. Nick: Look, I don’t want to sound rude, but I just don’t really want to speak about my life story. Jarvis: Oh, we’re sorry, we didn’t know. The two eventually finish their food, and head toward the entrance of the cafeteria doors. Last Issue:[http://undeadfanstories.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_The_Dead/_Issue_13 Issue 13] Next Issue: Issue 15 Category:Beyond The Dead Issues Category:Beyond The Dead